User blog:Mochizou/Floor 1
Utopia. A unknown game yet known death trap. Over 15,000 people are now trapped in this world where the only chance of escape is defeating the game...possibly. From Rygen City, a small group have found themselves in this world, together they attempt to fight but for how long? '' 'Utopia.'episode 2.Floor 1'' June 22nd 2019. Day 2. Floor 1. The Starter Town Lizzy spent the whole night searching for Tori. Rather than deal with her conflicting and overhwelming emotions about being trapped in a death game, she put all her anxiety into finding her friend. However, 15 hours into this world and she still had not sighted Tori. She realised now that would need to begin gathering supplies to survive and so called a halt to her search and headed out to begin growing. She fashioned a low level weapon from a nearby tree and this was able to allow her to kill a few small creatures. Growing was going to be hard, maybe she thought, maybe she could stay in the Starter Town and just open up a shop. Yeah that sounded amazing but is that what she would do, would she really hide from the front lines. These conflicted feelings would haunt Lizzy for many months to come but for now, she would level herself up, telling herself that either way, she would need experience Floor 1. Astoria Fields Kieran tore through the fields, cutting and tearing at any creature he could find. He'd been growing non stop since the game began all those hours ago and was now looking quite good levels wise. The fighting had all been a distraction technique of course, a way to hide his feelings. He still had a wooden sword that was looking incredibly tatty but he was about ready to begin looking for a blacksmith or taking on chests. Before any of that however, he would need to change clothes. Although it appeared that there was no depletion to clothes here, they should theoretically stay in good condition, he was now sick of the shorts that he'd been wearing and the hoody wasn't ideal for fighting in, as much as he hated to admit it. Before he even changed his sword, he would need change of clothes. '' ''Floor 1. The Starter Town. Market Central Yazzy had made short work of her time in the death game so far. She'd already mapped out the town, arranged accomodation and introduced herself to the local blacksmiths and traders. She felt somewhat ready to take on the world now, she just needed to find Kieran. They'd been separated since the game began when she left to explore and he ran off to who knows where. She was worried about him, it sounded stupid, considering they'd only had one conversation as they fought over a doll, but they'd entered this world together and she felt a new sort of bond with him. He was as well in her eyes, a bit of a quiet dork and probably likely to struggle in this world. As she stood in the market, she looked over to see a girl, close in age to her, someone who looked quite familiar. Without thinking, Yazzy began walking over to her 'Yazzy: '''Hey, you don't by any change go to Hartgarden High do you? '''Tori: '''I did...not sure if I'm ever going back there now though '''Yazzy: '''You don't think this is permanent do you? '''Tori: '''Don't know...but this clearly isn't going to end any time soon is it '''Yazzy: '''I'm sure we'll get out of here soon '''Tori: '''Don't hold your breath '''Yazzy: '''I don't suppose you know Kieran do you? '''Tori: '''This is a random time to be asking a question like that '''Yazzy: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''We're trapped in a game of death and you're asking me if I know my friend's dorky brother/friend thing. '''Yazzy: '''So you do know him? '''Tori: '''Yeah but what difference does it make, he's not here. Lizzy is though, I should probably find her '''Yazzy: '''He IS here! He and I were next to each other when this started, I haven't seen him since, I want to know that he's ok '''Tori: '''Oh...you and he are ''Tori's eyebrow rises and she begins to giggle. Yazzy goes bright red 'Yazzy: '''WE ARE NOT! ''Yazzy sighs 'Yazzy: '''So you obviously don't know where he is '''Tori: '''Sorry '''Yazzy: '''If I see Lizzy, I'll tell her I saw you '''Tori: '''Thanks ''Yazzy turns and leaves. She's generally calm and composed but she's starting to feel the anxiety rising within her. Yazzy always has been calm and collected on the outside, refusing to let others see her worry, it was how she risen to the top ranks. She still had no idea how she'd become queen bee, she certainly didn't feel like one. She was used to some anxiety but she couldn't understand why she was worrying so much about Kieran, she barely knew him and yet, she felt this connection. He had taken hold of her hand during the game announcement and it had made her feel calm. There was something about that boy. '' ''As she walked further and further away from Tori, she took a look at the clothes she was wearing. When had she become so obsessed with wearing the latest fashion? She walked over to the nearest clothing store and bought the first things she could find with what little coins she had. No longer was she going to be ruled by the clothes she wore. If Tori was right and they were trapped in this game of death, then she was going to play it on her terms. Floor 1. Wystal Green Lizzy had the spent the last few hours agressively trying to level up. It had somewhat worked, she was now Level 4 and although she had been hoping to have been a higher level, she was now able to start hitting higher level creatures and creating better gear. She was surprised how much she knew about video games but then she realised that she had Kieran in her house and it suddenly made sense. A chill ran down her spine, that boy was ruining her life. Lizzy was being slightly reckless, in her haste to level up, she was taking some damage to her HP and in her rush to hit the next level, her HP had gotten dangerously low. It hadn't sunk in for her yet that if she dies in the game, she dies in real life however she knew she needed to be cautious, she wasn't going to be killed by a boar. Over the green, she could see another young woman, probably around Lizzy's age, she too was fighting a boar but she looked like she was struggling, Lizzy moved closer towards her, as the came into view, Lizzy could see that the boar was Level 7, and the girl fighting it couldn't have been anywhere near that, not by the way her HP was plummeting. Lizzy watched as the girl's HP dropped into the red. The girl fell to the floor and Lizzy saw the boar preparing to make it's charge. It began running as the girl sat there looking shell shocked. It grew closer and closer and then. White light that could only be described as data flew through the air as Lizzy's sword made contact with the boar's head. The boar wasn't dead but it's health was low, although so was Lizzy's. The boar turned his attention to her and she prepared herself, she stuck out her sword and as he approached her, she took one large swing and the boar disintegrated into nothing. She received the usual pick ups from killing a boar, EXP and boar skin which could be used to make clothing. She was surpised to recieve a level up notification as well. '' ''Lizzy turned to the girl still sat on the floor 'Katie: '''Thanks '''Lizzy: '''It's all good. I levelled up so I should really be thanking you '''Katie: '''I thought I was a goner there! Can you imagine, a game about beating monsters and clearing floors and I was about to die to a boar '''Lizzy: '''I was thinking the same thing '''Katie: '''I'm Katie by the way '''Lizzy: '''Lizzy '''Katie: '''I still can't believe I'm trapped here, it's ridiculous. I was quite happy minding my own business when I appeared here. Retopia, I've never heard of that in my life '''Lizzy: '''I'm just going to build myself up and fight my way out of here, no way am I dying in here, and I'm not wasting my life here either '''Katie: '''Are you in a party? '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Katie: '''A party, you know where you join up together and share resources, basically like a partnership sort of thing '''Lizzy: '''I don't know '''Katie: '''We're both after the same thing right? We're both trying to get through this game? Why not do it together '''Lizzy: '''It's just, it's not just me here. My friend, well he's more like family now, he's also here and I haven't seen him since this started. Tori too, she's also my friend, I don't know where she is either. Joining up with you now, it's a bit '''Katie: '''You do realise you can have more than two people in a party? '''Lizzy: '''You can? '''Katie: '''Of course, when we find your friends, they can join us if they want ''Katie suddenly brings up an information window in front of her. Lizzy watches intently before a window pops up in front of her. 'Katie would like to join your party. Do you accept? Y/N' Lizzy pauses before pressing the blue Y button and on the side of her screen, also known as her own vision, underneath her own health and name information. She sees Katie's HP bar, which is still in the red but slowly rising again. '' '''Katie: '''Now we're partners '''Lizzy: '''I guess it's kinda nice to have a partner here '''Katie: '''I knew you'd come around ''June 27th 2019. Day 7. Floor 1 They had been trapped in the game of death now for almost a week. Kieran hadn't seen Lizzy or Tori since the start of the incident, despite being on the same floor. He had now leveled up to level 6 but it was going to be trickier to level up now as the EXP needed to level up grew higher with each level. He had shed his real world clothes, although keeping the hoody in his inventory, although it had now been dyed black. He now sported a long sleeved black top and navy blue trousers. He had a strap around his top half with which he could carry his sword on his back. '' ''They had been no closer to locating the Labrynth Tower which contained the Floor 1 boss but there had been a promising development that had sadly gone nowhere when the 4 sent out to scout had failed to return. Kieran had spent the last few days attending a small meeting where some people had banded together to gather information. He had no intention of partying up with them, he'd rather work alone and even if he did, he would work only with the people he knew. 'Yazzy: '''Any news? ''Kieran and Yazzy had become quite close over the last few days. They'd managed to find each other on Day 3 at which point Yazzy had scolded his for disappearing. Kieran couldn't understand why she was speaking to him so much, he still saw her as the most popular girl at school and then looked at himself, a nobody. He liked Yazzy and she was really nice and kinda cute although he wasn't going to admit that. He knew it was self doubt and anxiety that was making him question their friendship and he tried his best to shake it off, after all he had a feeling that as long as he was in this game he and Yazzy's path's were intertwined 'Kieran: '''Nothing yet, they're not hopeful of a good outcome for a while yet '''Yazzy: '''We're in for a long run then '''Kieran: '''Yeah ''July 21st 2019. Day 30. Floor 1. The Starter Town One month had passed. 2000 people were dead and still the boss of the first floor had not been found. Most people were settled into the game now. Having reached an acceptance. Kieran had found Lizzy on the 10th day where she gave his HP a large knock by beating him for having been missing for so long. After apologising they began to communicate more as they both strived to level up. Kieran had joined her party, as had Yazzy and Tori. They were starting to make progress and then a surprise meeting was called in the arena. 'Yazzy: '''What's happening? '''Kieran: '''I don't know '''Yazzy: '''It's been two week since we've been here '''Kieran: '''Ooh there she is '''Sarah: '''EVERYBODY! ''Everyone in the arena took their seats, there wasn't a great deal of people, maybe 25 at best but they represented the ones working to defeat the floor 1 boss. Not many people had taken up arms yet which worried Kieran if they were to progress to the 100th floor 'Sarah: '''We have found the first floor's boss! ''To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts